1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain 1-phenyl-4-benzylpiperazines and pharmaceutical compositions containing them. It also relates to the use of such compounds in the treatment or prevention of psychotic disorders such as schizophrenia and other central nervous system diseases. The use of the compounds of this invention to the treatment of these disorders is indicated by the ability of the compounds to bind selectively to dopamine receptor subtypes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The therapeutic effect of conventional antipsychotics, known as neuroleptics, is generally believed to be exerted through blockade of dopamine receptors. However, neuroleptics are frequently responsible for undesirable extrapyramidal side effects (EPS) and tardive dyskinesias, which are attributed to blockade of D2 receptors in the striatal region of the brain. The dopamine D4 receptor subtype has recently been identified (Van Tol, H. H. et al., Nature, 1991, 350, 610). Its unique localization in limbic brain areas and its differential recognition of various antipsychotics suggest that the D4 receptor play a role in the etiology of schizophrenia. Selective D4 antagonists are effective antipsychotics free from the neurological side effects displayed by conventional neuroleptics.
Since dopamine D4 receptors are concentrated in the limbic system which controls cognition and emotion, compounds which interact with these receptors have utility in the treatment of cognitive disorders. Such disorders include the cognitive deficits which are a significant component of the negative symptoms (social withdrawal and unresponsiveness) of schizophrenia. Other disorders involving memory impairment or attention deficit disorders can also be treated with compounds that interact specifically with the dopamine D4 receptor subtype.
Japanese patent JP 47017306 discloses m-trifluoromethylphenyl benzyl piperazines as tranquilizers and analgetic agents. Nucl. Med. Biol. 20(6), 777-94, 1993, discloses radiolabelled 1-(4-{fluoro-18F}phenyl!methyl)-4-(3-trifluoromethyl!phenylpiperazine as an imaging agent.
J. Med. Chem. 37, 1060-1062, 1994, and International Application No. WO 9304684 discloses 4-arylpiperazines and 4-arylpiperidines.
J. Med. Chem. 11, 1144-1150, 1968, discloses certain 1-phenyl-4-benzyl piperazines as antihypertensive agents.